Long live the queen
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Z moci, která mi byla svěřena," začal Artuš, hlas pevný a jistý, když se díval dolů na ženu, která měla už za pár vteřin být jeho manželkou, „tě korunuji, Guinevere, královnou Kamelotu." Merlin polkl a donutil se na ně dívat, dokud ho v očích nezačaly štípat slzy. Artuš/Gwen, Merlin/Artuš
Gwen byla nádherná, když pomalým, sebejistým krokem a s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou kráčela širokou uličkou mezi lidmi až dopředu velkého sálu, ve tváři mírný úsměv a na sobě šaty, které se spíše než pro služku hodily pro královnu.

Pro královnu, kterou se měla každým okamžikem stát, napadlo Merlina, a on na okamžik sklopil oči, protože se na ni nemohl ani podívat.

Protože Gwen získala všechno. Ne, nezískala, a Merlin to moc dobře věděl. Byl její přítel. Věděl, kolik toho doopravdy ztratila, než se na ni konečně usmálo štěstí. Věděl, že musela oplakat otce, který byl popraven v rukou Utherova strachu z magie, a pak Lancelota, protože byl nejstatečnější a nejušlechtilejší ze všech rytířů, a Merlin si připadal hrozně, když se musel zahledět do země a na chvíli pevně zatnout čelisti, protože jinak by se možná neubránil slzám, zatímco všichni ostatní pozorně sledovali svoji budoucí královnu.

A Gwen bude úžasná královna, která nikdy nezapomene myslet na blaho svých lidí dříve, než na cokoli ostatní. Gwen, která přesně ví, jak se cítí obyčejní, neurození lidé, protože je jednou z nich, a nikdy na to nezapomene. Statečná, laskavá, moudrá Gwen.

Artuš si vybral nejlíp, jak mohl, a sám to věděl, protože z ní nespustil pohled ani na okamžik a Merlin ho znal dost dlouho a dobře (celé roky strávené po jeho boku, v jeho komnatách – první, co Artuš viděl ráno, když se probouzel, a poslední, s kým mluvil, než šel spát – nebo na vyjížďkách v lesích, na loveckých výpravách, roky strávené tím, že mu zachraňoval život a pokoušel se to zamaskovat jako náhodu nebo trochu štěstí, roky, které strávil vedle něj, jako sluha a pomocník a nejlepší přítel, tak moc, a přitom tak málo) na to, aby viděl, jak se snaží vypadat klidně a vyrovnaně, možná dokonce královsky nezaujatě, ale nešlo mu to, a Merlin si byl jistý, že pro jednou ten výraz v jeho obličeji vidí úplně každý.

Artuš vypadal _šťastně_ , když se díval a ženu, která k němu pomalu kráčela středem sálu, protože se každou chvílí měla stát jeho manželkou, jeho _královnou_ , po všech těch letech, kdy ji nemohl mít, a Merlin si přál, aby se takhle Artuš někdy podíval na něj.

A Merlin se za to nenáviděl, protože to od něj nebylo fér, protože ti dva zažili příliš na to, aby teď neměli být spolu, a on tam stál a nemohl se na ně ani podívat, hrdlo sevřené a srdce hlasitě bušící, ruce volně sevřené do pěstí, jak si zarýval nehty do kůže na dlaních. Bylo to, jako by to bylo úplně čerstvé, jako by to _nečekal_ a nikdy nebyl doopravdy smířený s tím, že to nikdy nebude on, kdo bude Artuše dělat šťastným. Na to mezi nimi bylo příliš nevysloveného, příliš mnoho tajemství, příliš mnoho Artušovy lásky ke Gwen. Gwen byla pro Artuše, ne on, nikdy on, a Merlin to věděl, celou tu dobu, a přesto tenhle okamžik byl jako rána do žaludku. Nečekaný, i když očekávaný, a mnohem víc bolestivý, než si Merlin myslel, že by mohl být.

Gwen došla dopředu sálu a klekla si na malou podušku na schodech, a Artuš – vysoký a majestátní s královskou korunou na hlavě a s rudým pláštěm kamelotských rytířů, který měl na sobě poprvé od chvíle, kdy znovu získal zpět své království, se nad ní tyčil jako obr, ale shlížel na ni s láskou, kterou od něj Merlin nikdy očekávat nemohl, a když mu přinesli korunu, kterou neměla na hlavě žádná žena už více než dvacet let, vzal ji do rukou, s mírným úsměvem.

„Z moci, která mi byla svěřena," začal, hlas pevný a jistý, když se díval dolů na ženu, která měla už za pár vteřin být jeho manželkou, „tě korunuji, Guinevere, královnou Kamelotu." Pomalu jí korunu posadil na hlavu, natáhl k ní ruce a pomohl jí vstát, aby se mohla postavit proti němu, a pak se k ní naklonil a za naprostého ticha ji políbil.

Merlin polkl, ale na chvilku, ne delší než mrknutí oka, se donutil se na ně dívat, dokud ho v očích nezačaly štípat slzy, a on se prostě musel podívat jinam.

Gwaine, který stál přes uličku od něj, se s širokým úsměvem rozhlédl kolem sebe, jako by chtěl vědět, jestli i ostatní mají z královské svatby takovou radost jako on, a přitom mu oči padly na Merlina. Ve tváři měl pořád ten zářivý úsměv a vlasy ještě rozcuchanější než obvykle (což u něj z nějakého záhadného a neférového důvodu znamenalo, že vypadal ještě o něco líp než jindy), a pak se okamžitě starostlivě zamračil, když si všiml, jak Merlin vypadá, jak je bledý a třesou se mu prsty –

(protože Merlin byl idiot, a když už se musel zamilovat do kamelotského rytíře, nemohl to být někdo jako úžasný, loajální – a dobrá, teď už po smrti – Lancelot nebo vtipný, přátelský a prakticky perfektní Gwaine, ale blonďatý král, který byl možná příliš mocný na někoho svého věku, ale dobrý a statečný a obětavý, i když měl Merlina za neschopného troubu, který nedokáže jít po dokonale rovné zemi, aniž by přitom nezakopl o vlastní nohu, a který se dneska ženil)

– a zřejmě mu netrvalo dlouho, než si domyslel, co se vlastně děje, protože sklouzl pohledem dopředu sálu, přímo k Artušovi, a potom se podíval zase zpátky na Merlina, a oči se mu mírně rozšířily, jak se mu v obličeji objevilo pochopení.

Merlin rychle uhnul pohledem.

Artuš a Gwen se obrátili zase směrem k ostatním, stále ještě ruku v ruce. Artuš se hrdě rozhlédl po svých lidech, po svých poddaných a po svých rytířích, a stiskl Gwen ruku.

„Ať žije královna!" zvolal zvučně a všichni přítomní ho napodobili a sálem se najednou rozezněly hlasité výkřiky.

„Ať žije královna! Ať žije královna! Ať žije královna!"

Merlin cítil na tváři Gwainův pohled, když se váhavě přidal. Věděl, na co se ho Gwaine zeptá, až se mu podaří být s ním na chvíli sám. Zeptá se ho, jestli teď bude chtít odejít, opustit Kamelot, protože on ví, co Merlin cítí, viděl jeho výraz, a ví, jaké city Merlin chová ke svému králi, a zná ho dost na to, aby věděl, jak těžké to pro něj musí být. Zeptá se ho, jestli se chystá počkat do rána a utéct, aby už se nikdy nemusel dívat na to, jak moc šťastný je Artuš s Gwen, možná mu dokonce nabídne, že půjde s ním, protože Merlin by s sebou měl mít někoho, kdo ho bude chránit před zlými bandity a před příšerami, a kdo mu občas připomene, že na světě jsou i hezké věci.

A Merlin bude chtít říct, že ano, že odejde, že opustí Kamelot a už se nikdy nevrátí, že si najde nový život někde jinde, nový začátek, ale věděl, že to nikdy neudělá.

Jako by snad někdy dokázal opustit svůj osud, bez ohledu na to, jak bolestivý a beznadějný je.

„ _Proto si musím ustavičně opakovat, že mezi námi věčně zůstane propast – ale dokud mám duši v těle, musím ho milovat."_

 _Charlotte Brontëová, z románu Jana Eyrová_


End file.
